High Rollers D
:''Note: This article does not serves as a guide of statistics of all races and creatures of D&D. See Player's Handbook and Monster Manual for such information.'' High Rollers D&D, being a series based on the tabletop RPG Dungeons & Dragons, contains a wide variety of creatures in its universe. In D&D fifth edition, there are 14 creature types: aberrations, beasts, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fey, fiends, giants, humanoids, monstrosities, oozes, plants and undead. Races, such as elf, halfling and human, are commonly humanoids. Information For the purpose of this article, races and subraces (including homebrewed races), will be classified into its respective creature type. Mixed races (e.g. half-elf, half-orc, etc.) will be classified into its parent race. Also, creatures critical to the story of High Rollers D&D will also be listed below. Note that the creatures in this article will be classified based on its creature type according to the fifth edition. Races of Lightfall TBA Races of Aerois The race classification in the Aerois campaign are modified to suit the world-building aspect of Aerois. The races are split into three categories: the main native Prime races, other native races and non-native Alien races. All native races on Aerois were formed upon the creation of the planet itself by goddess Siaska and her Starborn children. Alien races are races from other planets that have built a home on Aerois typically as refugees or, in the case of the genasi, unexpectedly warped onto Aerois.10 Days of Aerois: The Races of Aerois (Day 7) * Prime Races ** Dwarf ** Elf ** Orc * Other Notable Native Races ** Aarakocra ** Beastwalker ** Guardian * Alien Races ** Aasimar ** Dragonborn ** Genasi ** Tiefling Aberrations TBA Beasts Dire Wolf Dire wolf is a land beast creature. Elora is known to use Wild Shapes and shape-shifts into this beast form. Horse ' Horse' is a land beast creature. There are three kinds of horses: draft horse, riding horse and warhorse. Draft horse and riding horse are commonly used as a mount, while warhorse and its variant, warhorse armour, are typically used for combats. Horses appeared in Session 6. Raven Raven is a winged beast creature. A swarm of ravens appeared in Session 3. Celestials TBA Constructs Animated Object Animated objects are construct creatures crafted with potent magic to follow the commands of their creators. There are three kinds of animated objects: animated armour, flying sword and rug of smothering. Two animated armours appeared in Session 6 that killed Jiǔtóu while protecting the treasures in a vault underneath the ruined manor near Tallfield. Guardian Homebrewed by Mark Hulmes, guardian is a construct race. Guardians are made out of metal, stone and wood. In the Aerois campaign, each guardian is powered by the Matrix of Will which lasts 15 years before it needs to be recharged via a certain technique. However, following the Sundering and later the Dark War, the technique was lost, resulting in many guardians shutting down or have gone feral as the Matrix degrades overtime. There are some Matrices, however, that are able to enter a low powered state to preserve itself, putting the guardian into a long sleep. A list of notable guardians include: from Aerois; Sentry, Scout, Tracker. Dragons TBA Amirilith is in actuality an ancient metallic dragon who serves as a cleric in a monastary of Bahamut. She froze herself in stasis with a couple of demons to protect the monastary's altar during the Dragon-Demon war. She is able to morph her form into that of a humanoid, and cast powerful healing magic with a metallic orb on which she has spent most of her life on to create. Pseudodragon TBA Granamyr is the only known pseudodragon of the series. Elementals TBA Fey Dryad Dryad is a feminine fey creature that was once a tree. It is given life after a powerful fey binds a fey spirit to a tree. A dryad appeared in Sessions 1 and 2. A list of notable dryads include Gulthia. Fiends TBA Giants Ogre Ogre is a giant creature known to be lazy, though physically strong. Crossbreeds are known as half-ogre (if procreated with a bugbear, a hobgoblin or a human) or ogrillon (if procreated with an orc). A half-ogre appeared in Session 5. Humanoids Aarakocra In the Aerois campaign, aarakocra are created by the gods and have the prestigious position as messengers of Aerois, sending messages and small goods between the Sky Cities and the Lowlands. A list of notable aarakocra include: from Aerois, Qillek. Aasimar In the Aerois campaign, the aasimar live on one of Aerois' neighbouring planets. Due to tyrants on their homeworld, some aasimar seek refuge on Aerois. Aasimar see themselves as great protectors, challenged by celestial beings they do not understand to bring peace and justice for all on all worlds. They have taken a particular charge to look out for the tieflings. Beastwalker Homebrewed by Mark Hulmes, beastwalker is a humanoid race. They are like humans but animalistic in nature and have bestial traits. Its physical appearance varies from a wide range of beasts. One may have powerful legs, while another may have long furred rabbit-like ears. Some may have hairty arms, while others may have flat noses. In the Aerois campaign, beastwalkers typically band together in tribes on the Lowlands. Although other races see beastwalkers as savages, they actually possess a cunning intelligence. It is uncertain why the gods created the beastwalkers. Dragonborn In the Aerois campaign, the dragonborns live on one of Aerois' neighbouring planets. Due to an invasion on their homeworld, the dragonborns had to seek refuge on Aerois and, being militaristic in nature, eventually dedicate themselves to protect its inhabitants despite initially having trouble adjusting to Aerois technology. A list of notable dragonborns include: from Lightfall, Adrik, Korak and Varesh. Drow Drow is a humanoid creature (also a playable race) related to the elven kind. Also called dark elf, the drow in the Lightfall campaign were banished from the surface in ancient times for worshipping Lolth. Now the drow have established numerous city-states throughout the Underdark, as well as becoming the region's primary race. Drow are perceived by the surface-dwelling people to be evil. Likewise, the drow grow up believing that such people are inferior and worthless except as slaves. The drow matriarchal society is divided into noble houses, each ruled by a matron who seeks to raise the status of her house above all others. There are three known drow houses so far: House of Aleath, House of Kalex and House of Kel. Also, males are subservient to females. Apart from a typical drow, there are also drow elite warrior, drow mage and drow priestess of Lolth. A list of notable drow include Trellimar and Vixanis. Jasmina is the only known notable half-drow of the series. Drow as NPCs appeared in Sessions 2 to 6, 10 and 11. The drow are reskinned into ember elves for the Aerois campaign. Dwarf In the Aerois campaign, dwarves dwell on the lands and the underground, building great citadels and cities on hills and on mountain bases. Known as the defender of the world, dwarves excel in combat and are masters in axe, hammer, sword and shield. Planewalker dwarf is a sub-race of dwarves, being more druidic in nature and focus on protecting and caring the natural earth. They are known as the druids and rangers of the world. Elf Elf is a humanoid creature (also a playable race) that lives in places of ethereal beauty. Though similar in appearance, a typical elf is slightly shorter and more slender than the average human. Elves are also known for their pointy ears. They can also live well over 700 human years, giving them a broad perspective on events that might trouble the shorter-lived races more deeply. There are three main elven subraces: high elf, wood elf and dark elf (also known as drow). A crossbreed is known as a half-elf. The elven culture of those in the the Material Planes revolve around loving nature and magic, music and the arts, and the good things of the world. They also generally worship Corellon Larethian, a deity who is the leader of the elven pantheon as he is the creator and preserver of the elven kind. In the Lightfall campaign, the Feywild-associated Council of Elves, consisting of high elves, maintain the order and security of its elven kind. Those who choose not to associate themselves with the Council tend to establish tribes on the Surface. Elven spires also exists on the Surface, though these are largely run by the Council to establish relationship with the Surface people and are capable in transiting to the Feywild, such as the evacuation from the Surface following the Lightfall. On the other hand, dark elves establish civilisations throughout the Underdark (see Drow for more information). In the Aerois campaign, elves are imbued with the skies and stars when they were created by the goddess Siesker . They built cities on mountain tops to be as close to the skies and stars as possible. However, due to the Dark War, the elves were split into three sub-races: high elves, wild elves and ember elves. High elves continue with their way of life, though now lives in Sky Cities. Wild elves live in the Lowlands and embrace its animalistic and aggressive nature. Ember elves, reskin of drow, are known for their skills in artisans and crafts. Created by goddess Val'Naya , they have jet black or stone grey skin, no hair, skin embedded with gemstones or metal and wear elaborate clothing. A list of notable elves include: from Lightfall, Ayandris, Elora, Payla, Shalana and Torwen. Notable half-elves include: from Lightfall, Amelia, Falk and Mirela; from Aerois, Aila and Licius. Elves and half-elves as NPCs appeared throughout both campaigns. Genasi In the Aerois campaign, the genasi were ironically introduce onto Aerois after its city of Vartonsar unexpected warp onto the place where an elven city once stood, which vanished after an illegal experiment on planar magic gone wrong. This resulted in initial strife and contention with the indigenous races but overtime, the genasi have integrated with the locals and are working with them to find a way to send Vartonsar back home. A list of notable genasi include: from Aerois, Nova. Gnome TBA A list of notable gnomes include Loben. Halfling TBA A list of notable halflings include Finny. Human TBA A list of notable humans include Barris, Renwyn and Tomas. Lightborn Homebrewed by Mark Hulmes, lightborn is a humanoid race infused with positive energy. It is not known on why lightborns are humans, though non-humans may become lightborns too."The Lightborn - New Race", published by Mark Hulmes, 11 May 2016, on Dungeon Master Guild Lightborns have a unique ability where, as part of the trait "Hope Never Dies", he or she can revive with extremely low health (1 HP). When the ability is used, the lightborn's hair glows brightly, which casts a bright light that brings a gentle aura to its immediate surroundings. This can also happen during times of strong emotions. This can happen once per long rest and only if the lightborn is knocked unconscious. The lightborns geographical distribution, history and culture within Mark Hulmes Multiverse are not yet known. In Session 23, deity Avandra informs Cam through a dream that some of the lightborns are taken away, which no longer allows her to track them down. Cassandra is also aware of the situation. A list of notable lightborns include Cam and Cassandra. Orc Orc is a humanoid creature (also a playable race) known to be savage raiders and pillagers. Orcs worship Gruumsh, a deity who creates orcs in his image to be his servants in the world. However, the orcs were cheated out of a home by the other gods, so Gruumsh laid waste to the home on the other races such as dwarves, elves and humans. His orcs take up the role and an endless war against other races still happens to this day. Orcs often congregate in tribes and seldom settle permanently at one place, often converting ruins and defeated foes' villages into fortified camps or strongholds. Apart from typical orc, there are also orc war chief, orc Blade of Ilneval, orc Claw of Luthic, orc Eye of Gruumsh, orc Hand of Yurtrus, orc Nutured One of Yurtrus, orc Red Fang of Shargass and orog. Crossbreeds are known as half-orc (if procreated with humanoids such as elves and humans) or ogrillon (if procreated with an ogre). The Darkscar Clan is the only known orc tribe in the Lightfall campaign. They are currently settled in the Longwood Forest, a land that belongs to the elven Spire of Eternal Autumn. The Siege of the Autumn Spire took place in Episodes 6 and 8 when Raxxus, the clan's leader, got corrupted by an archfey known as the green hunter. Both are eventually defeated. The clan's new leader, Falk, forges a peace agreement with Shalana, duchess of the Autumn Spire, which allow both the elven spire and the orc clan to co-exist peacefully in Longwood. In the Aerois campaign, orcs are depicted as passive humanoids and its statistics are replaced to half-orc statistics. They are known as the heroes of the sea as they inhabit and settle on islands out in the open waters. Being adventurers, explorers and sailors, orcs are known to build floating villages and great fleets. Its culture is inspired by the Polynesian culture, especially the Samoan people. A list of notable orcs include: from Lightfall, Morgus and Raxxus. Falk is the only known notable half-orc of the entire series. Orcs as NPCs appeared in Sessions 6 to 9. Tiefling In the Aerois campaign, the tieflings live on one of Aerois' neighbouring planets. Due to tyrants on their homeworld, some tieflings seek refuge on Aerois. Merchant in trade, tieflings travel around in nomadic pacts to buy and sell things. They are known to be charmers, tricksters and witted of the world. As such, they are often patrolled by the aasimar to ensure they stay out of trouble but also were offered protection by them to those tieflings threatened by their own race. A list of notable tieflings include: from Lightfall, Jiǔtóu. Monstrosities Death Dog Death Dog is a monstrosity creature. It is a two-headed hound and its saliva is known to contain a virus that could slowly rot the victim's flesh. A death dog appeared in Session 5. Smiles is the only known death dog of the series. Oozes TBA Plants Blight Blight is a plant creature made alive by the blood of Gulthias, a vampire. It can come in three forms: needle blight, twig blight and vine blight. They appeared in Sessions 1 and 2. Undead Shambler The Shambler is an undead creature homebrewed by Mark Hulmes. It is similar to the shambling mound, but instead of being a plant-type creature, the Shambler is a pile of corpses magically linked together by a magical heart in its core.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D at 02:38:18 It is created by an unnamed female necromancer, who piles a bunch of bodies together and fuses it with necromancy magic to form a huge brute-like creature.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D at 02:43:30 The adventurers encounter the Shambler in the cathedral inside the demi-Shadowfell. Initially a pile of corpses, it activates and forms into the Shambler when Cam draws out his dagger Nimbus in an attempt to destroy the gemstone trapping Zachary's soul.Undead Whispers - HighRollers D&D: Episode 18 at 02:10:53 The idea and design of the Shambler is inspired by a monster of a similar kind from the anime Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress that Mark watches.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D at 02:36:04 He drafted the idea for the Shambler on the Q&A livestream on June 18, 2016. At the time he hinted it would be something the players may encounter at some point. Will-o'-wisp Will-o'-wisp is an undead creature that looks like a ball of light. The creature is known to haunt the place it is bound to by dark fate or dark magic. A will-o'-wisp appeared in Session 3. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons